Choices
by starlett2007
Summary: As the title of this story says - its the choices that our beloved characters have to make in their life. summary will improve as story goes along. Story abandoned - no longer inspired to write this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

David Hodges was lonely. He was still living at home with his mother which made him feel like a kid. He could move out if he truly wanted, but mother Hodges wanted her little Davy to stay put. If he moved he could move closer to the lab, cutting his commute down by at least a half hour. He only had access to the vehicle twice a week and since he was trying to save for an apartment, he had no vehicle of his own. He sighed and poured over his backlog of trace work. From Erotic Athletes to the fetish club on the strip – he had his work cut out for him. The fact he had no girlfriend made analyzing these kinds of cases really tough.

Wendy Simms had very little DNA on her table that night. She also had the cases from the Erotic Athletes and the fetish club on the strip, but she managed to get through those two cases in record time. She worked diligently and carefully and noticed that David Hodges was sitting at his table staring at her for some reason. Whether he was just staring at her just because he was Hodges, or was he staring at her because he was thinking about her or maybe she had some lettuce stuck in her teeth. She really didn't know and it was bothering her that he was staring at her for so long.

Henry Andrews, the tox tech had nothing on his table that night, well what he did have he finished as a toxicologist, every so often he had a slow night and since he had analyzed the tox in the two cases that the other two were dealing with already he had nothing left to do except watch Hodges stare at Wendy.

Archie Johnson was holed up in his AV lab working his ass off he had a bunch of various cases to work on. He was analyzing a kidnapping case in one of the many hotels on the strip. Someone had tampered with the cameras in the Elevator and he was trying to figure out how they did it. Also there was a few other cases he was busy with too. He had a lot on his plate and was dreading working a double shift.

Mandy Webster, fingerprint tech, was involved in the same cases that Wendy and David were involved with. She was trying to find out whose fingerprints were whose and if they were in AFIS or CODIS. Her table was back logged and she longed for Jacquie Franco, the other fingerprint tech to help, but Jacquie was strictly days now.

Grissom sat in his office studying the results of the fetish club situation. He shook his head. Lady Heather's new club. She had closed down her "domain" but she had opened up a smaller fetish club for her girls to dominate their clients. It was run well but unfortunately it had gotten out of hand and Heather was beside herself with anger and sorrow because of what had happened. One of the girls was dominating a client and the client's wife found about his extra curricular activities and barged in on them. The wife went ballistic and beat the dominatrix to a pulp and that woman was now suing Lady Heather and her club for lack of protection.

Gil rubbed his temples. "I can't take this much longer. I really am starting to fade. I understand more now why Sara left Las Vegas. Things are never going to change in this city. My love for my work is sincerely fading. What do you suggest I do?"

The visitor in Gil's office shrugged. "Gil I am surprised that you are actually coming to me for advice. Over the last god knows how many years we have always butted heads and rarely got along. But that being said… Gil, I can't tell you how to run your life, but after Warrick was murdered and it was found that our Undersheriff was the killer no less…." Conrad Ecklie shook his head. "Gil if you need time off, lord knows you have hardly taken a vacation day in ten years. As a colleague I would advise you to at least take a month vacation. Nick Stokes could take over your role for the time being , or Catherine if you prefer, I know she's your right hand."

Gil rubbed his temples again. "Thank you Conrad. I appreciate your candid reply. This is one of the first times in a long time that I can actually say that I think you're a nice guy" he said forcing a smile and gave his colleague a hand shake.

Conrad headed to the door, but stopped before exiting. "Gil, one last small word of advice. Go after Sara. You two need each other." He said and was gone

Grissom let out a long drawn out breath and started his email. He decided to take Conrad's advice and take a break. He wrote in his email that he was giving temporary leadership/supervisory role to Nick Stokes with Catherine working as his right hand. He said his vacation / sabbatical was effective right after shift. He addressed it to Robert Cavallo and Conrad Ecklie and copied the rest of his Graveyard shift team. Grissom knew that leaving Las Vegas would not be easy, but he had to do it to save his sanity. He sent an email to Sara to inform her of his decision. He had one more stop to make and then he was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What the hell is this?" demanded Nick Stokes as he checked his email. A few of the CSI's and lab techs were in the breakroom taking a ten minute break.

David Hodges looked up from his computer with a frown. "Are you referring to the email from Grissom Nick?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. Grissom is leaving and I'm taking over the lab as supervisor for six weeks?"

"You're a lucky guy Nick." Catherine said and grabbed an apple from the fridge. "I am surprised that he didn't chose me though, I've been here longer!" she sulked.

"Cath, chill out , you're my right hand, you are gonna be working with me even if I am the supervisor"

"Wish he would have discussed this with us before he decided to leave." Catherine said.

"You would have tried to change my mind. That is why I didn't seek out you guys" Grissom said coming into the room and grabbing the other apple.

"What makes you think we would have tried to change your mind Gil, you need a break. I can see how this job is getting to you!" Catherine said.

He didn't have a chance to reply because there was a ruckus up at reception. Judy came running to get Grissom in a panic, Lady Heather was beside her, her clothes messed up and her face streaked with tears and blood.

"Heather! What happened now?"

Heather began to go into shock. "Judy call 911 now" he ordered and With the help of Nick and Greg, Grissom got Heather to lie down on the couch … very carefully. She was still breathing funny and they were all watching in shock.

"I'll get Robbins" Greg said and ran to autopsy, but didn't have to go far because Doc Robbins had just arrived at CSI.

"Doc, you're needed in the break room, it's Lady Heather Kessler – she's been injured" Greg said and explained the situation.

The ambulance arrived and she was taken away to Desert Palm. "Sir are you coming too?" the medic asked Grissom.

Grissom knew that he had an airplane to catch to be with his Sara, but he also knew he had a duty to help Heather too. He didn't want to hurt his lovely Sara, but he had an obligation to help Heather too, he was involved too deep in her latest case to back away now. He called Sara and told her he had a few more things to deal with before heading to see her. She was sullen in her reply but he promised he'd explain when they got together. Sara hung up on him. He sighed. She knew it was Lady Heather he was staying to help. He had made that choice to stay and help Heather and that is something he had to live with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am just borrowing the Characters.

Chapter Three

Lady Heather was taken by ambulance to Desert palm and whisked into a room. Doctors and nurses tended to her and soon she opened her eyes. Grissom was sitting in the chair beside her holding her hand.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a plane to catch" she said.

"I delayed my flight because I was worried about you. Has your ex Jerome been notified?"

Heather shrugged. "I haven't seen him since our last argument about Alison"

After Gil had spoken to Jerome almost two years before and introduced her to her grand daughter the two of them had been more or less on speaking terms but a few weeks ago Jerome and Heather had a major fight about Heather's new club and how it would affect Alison in the future. Jerome threatened her to close down the club or never see her grand daughter again. Heather was in the middle of some deals to possibly sell off her club when the incident happened and then she was injured.

"Was he involved in your attack Heather?"

"I don't know" she said and tears flowed. "Grissom, don't go, don't leave me"

Grissom's shoulders sagged. _This is why I want to leave Vegas. I don't want to be around her anymore. I think Heather is a great gal, but I want my Sara._

"Heather, I can't stay. I made arrangements for Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes to take over for me. I am leaving Las Vegas on the first flight to San Francisco. I already delayed it too long…"

"It's Sara isn't it. You are leaving for her"

"It is a choice I have been grappling with for a very long time Heather. This latest incident with you and your club pushed it over the edge. I have to leave. "

Heather turned away from him. "I hope you two will be very happy together Grissom. You two deserve each other"

Gil sighed. He didn't want to leave like this. He didn't want to leave with Heather angry at him. He got up and headed to the door. "I am sorry I can't stay longer Heather. I am getting burnt out and If I don't go away I don't know what will happen to me."

Heather was silent, tears streamed down her cheeks as Gil Grissom left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am just borrowing the Characters.

Although the flight was not that long from Vegas to San Francisco it seemed like forever to him. There were a few delays before the plane actually took off and then while on board, they, for some stupid reason ran out of toilet paper in the bathroom in First Class, causing the First Class passengers to have to go back to coach to use the washroom. Gil was seated in an aisle seat in the middle of the plane in First Class working on a crossword puzzle when he heard some ruckus.

"I do not care if you were in line next, I am a first class passenger and I am better than you so I get to pee first" said the obnoxious passenger.

"Sir, I have been waiting already ten minutes to use the toilet and I was here first so if you don't mind go to the back of the line" replied passenger that was actually a head of him.

"No, I don't care if you've been waiting ten years, I paid for my seat in first class and I get to pee first. We get precedence!"

Grissom shook his head. He could hear the obnoxious guy very loudly and the other guy was keeping his voice low. Grissom couldn't believe the gall of some people. He continued his quest for finishing off the puzzle.

Back at the plane washroom, the individual who had been in the stall, exited and gave both passengers who stood in line a shrug and walked a way. The passenger who was standing legitimately in line next went to enter the stall, but the obnoxious guy clearly was not pleased.

"Didn't you hear me you moron! I am next!"

What happened next was a complete blur to Grissom and the rest of the passengers. Clearly obnoxious guy was out of his mind on something. He had drawn a very sharp knife from his pantleg.

"You have crossed me one too many times."

Gil had to make a clear choice. This maniac with the knife was not thinking clearly but before Gil could react, the flight attendant who was standing behind the maniac aimed and kicked the maniac in the knife which sent it flying. Gil approached the scene and with the help of the flight attendant subdued the maniac. The other flight attendant alerted the pilot and the pilot decided to land the plane in San Diego in order to kick this guy off the plane and arrest him.

Grissom had to deplane with him because he was one of the people involved in subduing him.

Gil shook his head. This man created such a damn fuss all because he wouldn't wait his turn to use the bathroom? This is proof that the world was getting more and more nuts.

Gil called Sara.

"Gilbert where the hell are you?"

Grissom cringed. Whenever she used his full name like that in an angry voice… it was clear she was very upset.

"San Diego, slight delay will explain when I see you honey"

"You better have an explanation for this Gil Grissom!" she said.

Gil went to the San Diego police station to give his statement about what had happened on the plane. Then he rented a vehicle and drove to San Francisco to his lady love.

A/N: I am not in tune with American Geography and I don't know how far San Francisco is from San Diego. Whether an airplane could detour to San Diego en route to San Francisco I do not know and then for Gil to drive the remaining distance – again I don't know how long it would take. But for the sake of this story – lets just say it is not very long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Ok the chapter you've been waiting for.

Gil arrived in San Francisco and was tired, hungry and he missed the hell out of his Sara Sidle. On his way he stopped at a hotel and showered and shaved and made himself look presentable. Then he stopped off at the nearest florist and candy shop.

He pulled up to the apartment building address that he had written down. His palms were sweating his brow was sweating. Night was falling and it was raining, not hard, but there were definite puddles on the ground. A few millimeters. He had no umbrella either.

_What the hell is the matter with me. Am I a teenager or a grown up? Why am I so incredible y nervous about this? _

_Because it has been six months since you've seen her. Six months since you had her in your arms. Six months since that video that broke your heart… until that is you and she talked about it and she said she was willing to give you another chance to prove your love. Six months without sex at his age was a hard thing to deal with…. But he knew it would be worth it seeing his lady love again._

He heard a knock on the window. It was Sara She had an umbrella and was looking absolutely ravishing. He rolled down the window.

'Are you waiting for something Gil?" she inquired.

"I am waiting for my heart to stop beating so fast, for my sweating to stop and for me to be able to move my legs. They feel like jelly now" he replied.

Sara laughed.

_God I missed that Sara Sidle laugh. _ He thought.

"Come with me, I'll guide you so you won't fall, we can sit by the fireplace and sip some hot cider….after we change into more comfy clothing" she added.

Grissom was feeling quite hot now and with the assistance of Sara, managed to get him out of the car. He staggered a as his nerves were getting the better of him. … jelly legs was what Sara called him.

Before she knew it - he got his legs back to normal and he chased her up the stairs and too her apartment. They decided not to have the hot cider first, but to explore each other 's bodies, after all it had been six months for both of them. They fell asleep that night feeling the happiest they have in a very long time.

A/N: More to come soon. Please stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: Now that our beloved Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle are happy in each other's arms, I am going to switch viewpoints. Back at the lab… there is chaos arising as Nick and Catherine are put in charge of the Graveyard shift. Oh the choices to be made…

"It's been a week since Grissom left and look at the paperwork that's been piling up!" Nick complained.

"He chose you for some reason Nicky, I guess he figured you could handle it" Catherine told him.

"He never told me that I'd have to do evaluations Catherine." Nick retorted.

"Oh the evaluations. Nicky that is soooo fun" Catherine said and laughed remembering her stint as Swing Shift supervisor where she had to do some evaluations.

"Will you give me a hand Cath" Nick asked. "You have experience at this, I don't."

Catherine took pitty on him. I'll do the evals with you Nick, not for you. But who's gonna do my eval and yours?"

"I guess we just do each others" Nick shrugged.

Meanwhile in the trace lab. David Hodges was having a really bad day. He had a horrible fight with his mother the night before that made him say a few things that he now regrets.

"Calm down Hodges, what are you so upset about!" Wendy said after she found him in the locker room banging his head on his locker.

"She wanted to have a _friend_ over and therefore wanted me to vacate the apartment for a few hours. I said some things, she said some things, and I then told her that I wish she'd be gone from my life forever!" he sobbed after he said that. It was a horrible choice of words that I said to her."

He shook his head. "She slammed out of the apartment and I haven't seen her since." Wendy was comforting the trace tech when Mandy and Henry opened the door. Wendy just waved them out. She didn't want to have to explain to anyone why David Hodges was sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's gonna be ok David, it's gonna be ok. I'll have Brass but a trace on her vehicle. We will find her. What's her license plate number?"

Hodges managed to stop weeping long enough to tell her the license plate number. She got up but David stopped her. "Don't leave me"

"If you want to locate your mom, we need to get an APB out on her car Dave." She said with a soft caring voice.

He nodded and gave her a smile. "Thanks for being there Wendy" he said and wiped his eyes with the tissue she had handed him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" she said.

"I'll be in my lab, uh I had better get back to work"

Meanwhile Nick was looking all over CSI for someone and almost ran into Wendy as he was going from room to room.

"Woah Nick where's the fire?"

"Have you seen Hodges? He's not in his lab or the men's room or the break room"

"He's in the locker room Nick"

"Thanks."

Wendy went to find Brass and explained the situation. Brass said he'd get on it right away. By the time nick found Hodges, he was back in his lab working away.

"Hey Hodges, are you ok?"

"Uh I'm ok"

"Really?"

"Nick I'm not in the mood to talk. Ask Wendy and she'll tell you." He replied and left the lab.

Nick sought out Wendy who told him in private what had happened and that Brass was putting an ABP out on Carolyn Hodges car.

A bout a half hour later. There was a ruckus up at the front of CSI. A state trooper had heard the ABP and pulled Carolyn Hodges over. Without even explaining the reasoning, he made her leave the vehicle where it was and get into the squad car. She was demanding to know who did this to her and why.

Hodges had just come out of the men's room when Carolyn Hodges saw him. "You did this to me didn't you! You had that APB put on my vehicle – you had me dragged down here and made me look like an idiot in front of everyone. Well David you have your wish. You are herby kicked out of the apartment. You do NOT ever have to see me ever again. You've embarrassed me for the last time." She yelled.

Everyone at CSI had stopped what they were doing and were now all standing outside their respective labs ,or whatever room they just happened to be took a deep breath. He had never talked back to his mother in his life. But now she was going to get a reply from him.

"I did it because I was worried about you!" he said.

"What?" she demanded.

"We had a fight. We exchanged words – you slammed out of the apartment and disappeared! You didn't return so I got worried! I made that choice to involve Captain Brass because you are my mother and I was worried about you!"

Carolyn Hodges and her son stared at each other. The rest of CSI stood very still as no one wanted to make a sound.

Carolyn turned on her heel and left without a word muttering that he could pick up his belongings as she no longer wanted him in the apartment.

Nobody expected Carolyn to be so heartless to her son but David's face became contorted but he maintained as much control as he possibly could, turned on his heel and ran to the locker.

Wendy went to see him and comforted him and let him weep on her shoulder. She offered her assistance in his move. She even offered her apartment for him to stay in.

"But Wendy… you have a one bedroom apartment" he said sniffling.

Wendy nodded in agreement. "Yeah… so what… Davy"

David Hodges gulped. He had another very hard choice to make.

A/N: Ok – since the smut is gonna be starting I had better change the rating on this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: Back to Sara and Gil.

Sara was in the shower when Gil woke up one morning. The sunlight came through the window indicating it was late morning. He turned to the clock on the bedside table and sure enough the clock read 10:05am. It had been a long time since he got to sleep in without an interruption from the lab. He was about to get out of bed and amble to she shower as he needed to get started on his day. They had nothing planned but he just wanted to get a move on. Sara came strolling out of the bathroom naked and towel drying her hair.

"Morning sexy" she said.

"Moring to you Sara" he replied.

"You start breakfast and I'll be down in a moment"

"You gonna have your shower now Gil?" she inquired.

He nodded. "Yeah it's after 10 now, we do want to do something productive today" he replied and stood up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the taps and removed his pajamas and got in the shower.

Sara nodded and went to her dresser to chose an outfit for the day. After he finished his shower, he got dressed and went downstairs and smelled her cooking. She had become a pretty good breakfast cook over the last little while. She was able to cook really bacon and eggs really well. (although she cooked the bacon for him) Although she was a vegetarian she still ate eggs every now and then, but not the bacon.

"When did you become such a good cook Sara?"

"Four months ago I began taking cooking lessons once a week. It started as a one time thing I figured I'd try it. But the cooking classes are quite interesting "

They were quiet for a little while.

"Are you going to go back to the lab Gil?" she asked.

Grissom looked at Sara and threw his hands up. "I am here with you for a six week sabbatical. Once the 6 weeks are over I will make a decision. I will have to give the lab adequate notice so they can find my replacement if I do decide to quit for good"

Sara was quiet. "I can't go back Gil. I just want to make that clear to you. I can't go back to live. When you make your decision – if you make the decision to quit, I will go with you to Vegas so you can say good-bye, but that is all I can do. I can't stay in Vegas for any amount of significant time."

Gil nodded in agreement. "I know honey, I respect that too" he said.

They discussed what they wanted to do that day and decided they would just take a nice walk around the area. They hadn't just taken a walk in a long time. They just wanted to relax.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Back to the lab….

David Hodges was in his mother's apartment packing up all his belongings. His new roommate Wendy Simms was assisting him in the packing process. His mother Carolyn was tutting at the idea that her son was moving in with Wendy. She figured he'd just move into his own apartment. She didn't approve of her unmarried son _shacking_ up with a girl he worked with and told him so.

"I do not like this one bit David. You and this girl shacking up together unmarried is sinful" Carolyn said.

"And I suppose when you kick me out of the apartment for hours on end you and your man of the night aren't getting some" he shot back at her. Normally he wouldn't be nasty like that, but she wasn't being fair to him either.

"You should respect me and my wishes David." His mother said.

"To get respect you need to give respect Mother" he said and continued packing. "and you certainly lack that."

Wendy continued to pack some of David's belongings as she tried not to overhear mother and son bickering.

"I change my mind David. You do not have to move out." Carolyn Hodges said suddenly.

David turned to his mother. "What?" he demanded.

"You don't have to move out. I changed my mind." She said proudly and began to unpack what they had packed. He placed a hand on hers. "Mother it is time to cut those apron strings"

"But you are my baby!" she said.

David threw a magazine across the room and glared at his mother. "I am 38 years old mother. I am not a baby. I am moving in with Wendy whether you like it or not. "

Mother and son glared eye-to-eye at each other again. Mother Hodges backed down first but not without a huge barb to her son.

"He'll be back in this apartment with his mom soon, he never lasts that long with a woman" she said and stormed out of the apartment.

Wendy and David stared at Carolyn Hodges and silently continued the packing. They managed to get all of David's belongings into the eight duffel bags and two suitcases. They took a few trips but they managed to load up his stuff in Wendy's vehicle. They knew they'd have to borrow a van to take the furniture as they knew they couldn't fit any furniture in Wendy's Civic. David did manage to take a folding table and put it in the trunk.

"Lets get out of here Wendy. The sooner I am free the happier I will be"  
Wend y and David drove off the few blocks to Wendy's apartment. They unpacked the car and Wendy made room in her dresser and closet for some of his things, but they knew that they had to get his dresser from his old apartment. David called a moving company and made the necessary arrangements. He also made arrangements that he'd be there when the movers where there as he didn't quite trust his mother anymore. Who knows what she could do!

The following day just as the movers were arriving, David's mom was having an _auction_ to sell off her son's furniture.

"What are you doing mother?"

"Selling your unclaimed stuff"

"I am taking it right now mother, I needed to hire movers to move the stuff. I couldn't take it in Wendy's Civic. "

"You snooze you lose David"

"Why are you doing this to me! What have I ever done to you to deserve this?"

Carolyn didn't answer she just kept trying to auction off her sons stuff.

"Alright that is enough. This auction is over. Nothing is going anywhere but with me this is my stuff and this woman does not have the authority to sell off my property" David said with anger and conviction.

The would –be auctioneers dispersed much to Carolyn's annoyance.

"You don't want to see me happy do you David. You abandon your property, I try to sell it to make revenue and you .." Carolyn glared at her son.

"Mom what the hell have I done to you to make you so damn angry at me? Is it honestly that I am moving in with Wendy? What the hell is the matter with moving in with someone you love?"

"I am your mother, you should love me!" she exclaimed.

"You have gone over the edge. I am not continuing this conversation. " David said and asked the movers to move the furniture into the moving van. He paid the movers partial payment then and promised to pay the rest when they get to David's new apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Sara and Gil decided to do something out of character for the both of them. They decided to go to a beach in San Francisco. Usually they wouldn't go near a beach as they were always stuck around the lab or their home or anywhere there was limited socializing. They went to a local beach and rented an umbrella and a blanket. They packed a picnic lunch.

They lied down on the blanket on their stomachs, each taking turns putting sunscreen on each other. As they were in public, they did their own stomachs. They were enjoying the nice sunny and warm after noon until a couple of what Gil would refer to as _ruffians_ happened by.

"Hey babe, join us for volley ball" one guy said.

Sara looked up from her novel. "No thanks. I'm not really in the mood for volley ball, but thanks"

"We need a hot sexy mama like you to be on our team. Ask your daddy if you can join us" he said and gestured at Grissom.

"That's not my father " Sara said and continued reading and sipping some lemonade.

"Babe, I don't wanna get angry with you, but you are tempting"

"Look go away" Grissom growled at them.

"Shut up old man I am not talking to you" the third guy said.

"We just want to sit here and enjoy the sun and not be bothered. Please go away, I am not interested."

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" the first guy said and yanked Sara up off the blanket.

Grissom , seeing this jumped up and glared menacingly at him. "Let go of her now, or I will get that police man to come over here and arrest you for harassment" he told them.

"Go to hell old man" the second guy said and pushed Gil down in the sand and the other s dragged the now screaming Sara away.

Gil got up sputtering. "What the hell are you all just standing around for – would someone get a cop!"

"We're not doing anything man. No one disobeys the Galloway boys" said some other bather.

"They are assaulting a woman for goodness sake " Gil said and took off after them.

"Come any closer and you'll be sorry" said the first guy.

At this point, the cops did finally get involved. A very shaken Sara was released into Gil Grissom's arms and guided back to their blanket. Their lunch now strewn all over the place and their blanket and umbrella stolen. They returned to the rental place and explained what happened to which the rental people replied they needed to pay for the items anyway . Grissom slapped down some money and told them they'll never return to that beach hut to rent stuff again.

Sara and Gil spent the rest of the day and evening in their apartment watching movies. When Sara finally fell asleep Gil was able to make a telephone call to the lab… his six weeks was approaching fast he needed to make a final decision.

At the lab…..

"Conrad Ecklie Speaking"

"Hi Conrad, it's Gil."

"Well hello to you Gil, how is it in San Francisco?"

"It's good. I have made my decision. I am leaving the lab for good. You have my notice. You may start looking for my replacement. Let Nicky and Catherine finish off the six weeks and then the new person can start."

"What made you decide to leave Gil?"

"Conrad I am burnt out. I am so sick of Las Vegas and the murders and violence that is going on. I am going to talk to Sara and see if she wants to move out of San Francisco all together . Maybe we will go somewhere north"

"North means snow Gil"

"I will be returning to the lab within the next few weeks anyway to pack up my office and to talk to my team so don't say a word to them"

"I promise. I wont" he said.

"Thank you"

They hung up and Gil turned towards the bedroom and saw his lady love standing there staring at him.

"Gil. Did you just quit your job?"

"Yes Sara. It is a Choice I have been thinking about for a very long time. I am not getting any younger Sara and I can no longer do this."

"I'll book us tickets back to Vegas so we can make it official. You have to clean out your office and say good bye."

"It's going to be hard, but it is the best thing."

Sara nodded.

"It was Warrick's murder that pushed me. His pointless murder that … Oh Warrick!" Gil began to sob.

Sara walked over to him and held him as her older lover was wracked with sobs.

That night Gil and Sara were asleep and in a deep dream… when Gil heard a familiar voice.

"Hey What are you doing here Grissom?"

"This is my dream Warrick what are you doing here"

"I don't know. Oh wait I do know. I miss all you guys too, even Hodges, but don't worry about me. Even though I am not with you anymore – I can still see you – I look out for you and my little baby son too. I will always be in your heart. Do me a favour Gil, marry Sara. I want to see you two married before my son gets married." He laughed.

Warrick suddenly faded out of the dream and Gil was brought back to reality. "Its going to be ok" he muttered.

"What?" Sara mumbled.

"It is going to be ok." He repeated.

"I am glad to hear that. "

Gil sat up in bed and looked at his love. "Sara, I love you so much, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. Will you – uh - Will you marry me Sara Sidle?" he asked.

Sara looked at Gil her face beaming with glee and hugged him tightly. "Of Course I'll marry you Gil Grissom. I love you from the bottom of my heart!"

Gil gazed out his window and looked at a cloud… the cloud parted and it looked as if the cloud made the shape of Warrick Brown's head, shoulders and arms. The Warrick cloud gave him a thumbs up and then the cloud dispersed. Gil shook off the strange vision and he and Sara spent the rest of the time in each other's arms. Their flight to Vegas was two days later. They were not looking forward to that trip as they knew it just may shock the rest of the team their big announcements. They didn't know which one would shock them more the one where Gil is quitting or the one where they announce they're getting married.

A/N: More to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Gil and Sara caught an early morning flight back to Vegas. He immediately went to his office to think about everything that had gone on over the years, how much his team meant to him and how he was going to say good bye to them.

Sara entered the office. "Gil the team is assembled in the Break room. They are waiting for you" she told him.

"What did they say when you told them that I needed everyone in the break room?"

Sara shrugged. "They don't suspect anything Gil, they think it's a regular staff meeting"

"Won't they be in for a surprise" Gil replied in a quiet sad voice.

The team were all assembled in the break room waiting patiently for Gil to arrive, when he did, there were choruses of _how are you and how was the vacation _to which Grissom answered in two word sentences .

"There's something on your mind isn't there Gil, what is going on!" Catherine said to him directly.

Grissom looked from Catherine to the rest of the team then to Sara. "I have two announcements to make. Do you want the good or the bad news" he asked.

"Give us the bad news first Grissom, you will cheer us up with the good" Greg said.

Grissom gazed at his entire team and sucked in his breath. _Warrick _had appeared behind Nick. Gil shook himself. He was imagining things.

"What are you looking at Grissom, do I have something on my face?" Hodges asked as _Warrick_ had been standing directly behind Hodges.

"Uh no Hodges – I uh must have been that tranquilizer that I took before I got on the plane – y'know the after effects…" he said lamely.

The team waited patiently for Grissom to continue.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking when I was away. This ordeal with the mini-killer and the fact that Sara was almost killed and then Warrick's murder has hit me harder than any other case I have ever had as a CSI. I am not getting any younger and I am feeling very burnt out. I have no time for a private life other than between cases and I often do two or three shifts. To add I have had very little vacation in the past ten fifteen years so I have a lot owed to me. "he paused. "What I am saying is that I am leaving lab. No… Catherine you cannot stop me. I think it is time I hand in my resignation before I have a breakdown."

Grissom stopped as every one of his team was staring at him open mouthed.

"Guys….Say something" Sara said to them.

"T-this is sudden. You can't go, you're our mentor Grissom" Nick told him. "NO this isn't fair! First Sara leaves then Warrick DIES and now you're leaving. Gil I don't think you're …" Nick sighed.

Grissom waited for him to stop and then continue. "I want each of you to make an appointment with Judy to see me. I will talk to each of you for ten minutes. It will be kinda like the final evaluation from me. Judy is already aware of this."

Judy looked at her boss and gave him a half-smile and nodded. "Just come to me and I'll write in your names that way Grissom knows who's next"

"Catherine I'll talk to you first." Grissom said.

A/N: The next few chapters will be short as it will be the conversations between Grissom and his team and as many of the Graveyard team as I can think of – includes the lab rats too.


	11. Catherine

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Catherine entered Grissom's office and sat in the chair across from him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Grissom?"

"Excuse me?" he asked as he took off his glasses and stared at her.

"You take a six week vacation only to return here with Sara in tow and announce you are _quitting?_ What has gotten into you, oh besides Sara!"

"Are you finished Catherine?"

Catherine stared at him in silence.

"Alrighty then! After your little tirade you don't deserve what I have to say, but here goes. Catherine you've been my right hand for the past nine years, since I took over as supervisor. You've been there for me – when I went to the hospital for the ear surgery and other such times as well. I think of you as a good friend and colleague. Remember that I recommended you to Ecklie and Cavallo for Day shift supervisor when Ecklie was promoted … you got Swing supervisor but you were promoted all the same. " he took a breath.

Catherine sat staring at him.

"Cath, it was not an easy decision to make. Over the last year or so I was feeling tired and warn out and when the mini-killer kidnapped Sara and she almost died.. I felt like a piece of _me_ almost died with her. "

"But she didn't die. She broke your heart and left you Gil, doesn't that count for anything. How could you go back to her after she did that?"

Gil stared at her incredulously. "Catherine I never stopped loving Sara. She needed time away to gather her thoughts. That Marlon/Hannah West thing really got to her - she lost her edge during that case and she needed to go. "

"But she came back for Warrick's funeral then left again"

"Yes… but she needed …" he stopped. "Why are you so against Sara and my happiness Catherine?"

"I'm not… but I always hoped that " she began then turned away.

Gil realized what she was about to say. "Cath, with all due respect. I love you like a friend. I could never get involved with you, not in that kinda way"

Catherine did not reply. "Are we done here? I got stuff to do"

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say"

"I've heard quite enough" she said and got up and headed to the door.

"Guess you don't want my job then. I mean I was gonna offer you the role of supervisor-interim of course until Ecklie and Cavallo finds a replacement"

Catherine looked at him and turned on her heel and left the room.


	12. Nick

Chapter 12

Nick was the next to see Grissom.

"Hey Gil. I uh just want to say…." He stopped to regain his composure.

"Let me start Nick" I think you've done a fantastic job over the past 9 years that you've been a CSI Level 3. You have had a few indiscretions regarding some cases but other than that you're record is pretty spotless. "

"Thank you Gil. " he thought of that particular indiscretion _Kristy Hopkins the prostitute that he had gotten involved with._

"Nick - get your mind away from Kristy Hopkins and look at me." Gil said to him.

Nick looked at Grissom with a sheepish smile.

"Do you understand why I am quitting?" he asked.

"Yes I do. It's time for you to leave the lab, we put ourselves in danger ever day and seeing all those victims we can't save… its very hard on all of us" Nick replied nodding.

"I'm glad you're taking a mature approach Nick. " _Unlike some people!_

"Well Gil, if it is time to say good bye then it is time. Sara did it and she seems that she's conquered her issues"

"She's doing fine Nick. She tells me that her blood pressure has gone down quite a bit since she left Vegas." Nick had expressed concern before and encouraged Sara to get her blood pressure checked. She did and told Nick it was quite high. Nick told her she needed to reduce it somehow.

"Nick. I want to offer YOU the position of interim-Supervisor. I already offered it to Catherine but she stormed out of here angrily which told me she didn't want it. So should I put your name on this door?"

Nick stared at his boss. "Are you serious? You chose ME to take over ?"

"On an interim basis. Unless Cavallo and Ecklie want to hire you permanently – which if you prove yourself, they may just do."

Nick felt tears stinging his eyes. "Thank you Gil for this opportunity. I will NOT let you down"

Nick got up and exited the office.


	13. Greg

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Greg Sanders was next.

Greg sat nervously under his supervisor's stare. He wiggled in his seat as neither he nor Grissom spoke.

"How have you enjoyed being in the field Greg?"

"I find it challenging and rewarding and also fun sometimes" he replied.

Gil nodded.

"You've been a CSI 1 for how long?"

"Uh almost 3 years."

"You've solved a record number of cases in a very short time – excellent progress for a Level 1"

"Greg, you have come along way. You were a lab tech – a damn good one and young and inexperienced in the field… now you're thriving in the field, you are no longer inexperienced – heck you are one of the most patient people I've had the honour of working with." Grissom said.

Greg beamed from ear to ear but didn't say a word. "You spent countless hours training both Mia and then Wendy both of whom did well as DNA techs. It is too bad that Mia and Hodges had that fight which caused her to be relocated to a different lab. If only Mia would learn to control her temper. " Grissom said and shook his head.

Greg suppressed a grin. He struck out with Mia so he wasn't sad when she was _relocated. _ After she rebuffed him too many times, he decided she was a snob and wasn't worth his time. Apparently Mia had more that one issue when it came to men, dating and stuff like that. Greg was out at some restaurant with a girl once when he saw Mia and some guy and she was complaining that her water glass was not clean enough for her liking. (she was a huge germaphobe) The glass in question was sparkling clean, she was being picky. She also was observed sending back her plate of food because the waiter, as he placed it in front of her _breathed _on it. The date ended up throwing down some money and walking gout on Mia. The following day was the day that she and Hodges had a verbal fight to which she was over reacting and he didn't do a thing, except complement her outfit for the day. She was already angry because of the previous date so she decided she hated all men and called him a pig (for complementing her) She was reprimanded and told that she wouldn't be fired/relocated if she'd just apologize to Hodges for screaming at him like that – she refused to apologize and they relocated her to San Diego.

"Greg, I want to give you this" Gil said and handed him a new badge.

"Y-You're making me a CSI 2?"

Gil nodded. "Greg, you deserve the promotion. You have solved more cases at your level than the others did when they were level 1's. You have impressed me so much that I should have promoted you months ago… " he trailed off.

"Th-thank you very much Grissom… " Greg said and stood up to shake his superior's hand.

Grissom laughed as his protégé excitedly bounded out of the office and down the hall.

Grissom sat and waited for the next person. He rubbed his temples. He hoped he was not getting a migraine.


	14. Hodges

Chapter 14

David Hodges was next.

"Do you like being a tech David?" Grissom asked.

"I do"

"Would you like, at any time to go out into the field?" he asked.

"With all due respect, I like being a lab tech. I feel safer when I am inside. I've done some field work – as per Ecklie, but Its not my thing"

"You know Wendy Simms is thinking about taking the field test."

Hodges nodded.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Whatever makes her happy, I do not own her" he replied. _What is he getting at._

"David, I know you have a crush on her… don't play dumb" Gil said with a smirk.

David looked at his mentor. "If Wendy wants s to go out in the field and become a CSI that's her prerogative. She is a tough young lady and as her friend, I support her."

"Do you want to take on more responsibilities?"

"Like what?"

"Did you like working with me on the mini killer cases?"

Hodges grinned. "Yes I did"

"You and the other techs, went behind my back and ultimately solved he cases…"

Hodges stared at him.

"Would you like to be part of a new team that assists the CSIs – as lab techs to dig deeper into cases?"

"I would love it!" he said excitedly.

"I don't know how it would work yet, but before I officially leave I will be speaking to you and the other techs about this new team and tell you how it would work." Grissom said.

Gil looked at his watch. His time was up. The next person would be standing outside his office by now.

"Ok Hodges, you can go, send in the next person – uh I think it's Henry."

Hodges smiled and left and sent in Henry.


End file.
